kurotorisfandomcom-20200215-history
Nap City
Nap city is capital city of Delta. It is the largest population center in the solar system containing 150,000 inhabitants, mostly Econ. It is also home to the university of Delta, the center of the the Econ government and several other locations of note. The city is situated throughout several different islands in an Nap archipelago in the northern hemisphere of Eco. Geography Nap City is build throughout several dozen islands, all of which are placed extremely close to one another so that the several square kilometers that the city is build on is about half and half water and land. Building are build on various different island, all of which are connected via bridges. The sea that Nap City is build on is sheltered from storms by the archipelago, and so is very rarely stormy. The area, like almost all of Eco, is temperate, verging on tropical. Econ architecture is built of mostly of blue-grey stone, most building being low, with many large windows to let air and light in. Most of the building are relatively un-technological advanced, most of them only having internal temperature control and lighting as far as computerized systems. Technologically advanced sailing vessels are also docked around the islands, and the city has a medium space port build to handle trade and customs. The center of the Econ Counsel, the parliament building is also placed far away on a accessible island, so that it is somewhat isolated from the clamor of the city. Most of the building is public, meaning that people can quite literally walk in and watch the debates take place. Another location of note is the Library of Eco, a the largest library, physical or Digital in existence. It contains a copy of Every single book, film and scientific report that has been ever written. It is situated on it's own island, and all sections are free to access, although some of the more sensitive ones typically require a blizzard of paperwork to be negotiated first. The Econ Exploration Society's headquarters are also located on its own island. Although it is the capital and largest population center in the solar system, Nap City is still relatively small, harboring of less then 300,000. HistoryCategory:Locations The early history of Nap City is shrouded in the mists of time, although it is evident from archeological research that the city has existed for many millennium. The earliest written records date to 3,000 BSD, and start with the declaration of the Nap Empire, under the rule of Erised the Tyrant. Throughout its thousand year history, Nap City has been the center of the Nap empire during all three of its era's, and again has been sacked and burned on four occasions to date. The city has always been a major power and city state, due to its resource rich location and strategic defensibility. The bay of Nap City is also believed to be the sight of the largest single naval battle in history, in 830 BSD, during the third sacking of Nap City, where more than 1,000 warships engaged in the course of several days. Through most of its history, the City has been a center of science and intellectualism, and has stood at the heart of many great empires in Econ History. During the Econ evolution of Space travel and anti-matter physics, the city was the most powerful on the planet, possessing a huge war fleet of sail-powered, iron clad, ships. The Empire forged several colonies in the Econ star system, and after the Econ Civil War, the empires were united and Nap City labeled the Capitol. Now, the city of Nap is one of the major cultural and scientific centers of the Galaxy, and is home to the Intergalactic Militarily Tribunal.